


Don't laugh

by prettyboy_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Magazine Company, Meeting, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Being Tony, Top Bucky Barnes, bucky wont shut up, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_bucky/pseuds/prettyboy_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's late to a meeting and has to sit at the back beside Bucky who spends the whole time making snarky comments under his breath, steve can barely hold in his laughter but this guy is driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't laugh

Steve was always on time, working at a magazine company relied a lot on punctuality. So he was always always there for staff meetings when he had to. 

 

They were boring and Steve kind of hated them, but he got on with most of the people there and although he'd rather not go, he was always there.

 

Except today he was late. He had ran out of coffee and couldn't afford to start the day without a cup so had stopped at the starbucks on the way, the queue was impossibly long and every 4 seconds he considered leaving but he couldn't leave without getting his caffeine fix.

So it cost him his always perfectly on time streak and the only place to sit was at the back, next to some guy who was always there but Steve had no idea why, he didn't seem to do anything. 

James, that was his name right?

Mr Stark, the head of the company was already talking, and Steve was trying hard to listen, to care about what was being said but all he could hear was James, making snarky comments under his breath.  it was very distracting.   
"my names Tony fucking stark and I would suck my own dick if I could god I'm amazing"

Steve tried to keep a straight face but it became progressively harder when his secretary told him something Steve couldn't hear, "ah but at least I've fulfilled the sexy secretary fantasy iv'e always had to suck my dick for me"

Or when Clint Barton said something,"Oh shit i need to impress Tony so nobody realises I've been eyefucking Natasha across the table"

Steve exhaled a little harder than usual at that,

"or that I've actually fucked her across this table probably"

Everytime someone spoke, a new comment made it way way from between James' lips. "my names Sam fucking Wilson and I like fucking birds. They're talking about advert recommendations how the flying fuck does bird houses fit into this"

Tony said just as much then, and of course James, for only Steve to hear commented "how about i just bend over and everyone can lick my golden balls, pepper help me get stark naked, hahaha get it stark naked" 

Steve lost it a little then, having to bite into his hand to stop himself laughing out loud. A couple of people in front of him turned around when he made a small sound but James was deadpan, staring at Tony as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard. 

"to be honest i would suck this man's dick, hail fucking science why doesn't Tony notice me I jack off to him in the shower" James was mumbling when Bruce stood up to offer his contribution about something Steve really couldn't be bothered to listen to now.

Someone knocked on the glass door then and Tony excused himself for a moment, "that'll be Maria, next time you and pepper fuck in your office make sure to invite me god damn it Mr stark" 

Steve actually burst out laughing then and too many people turned to look at him. 

"Why the fuck is that guy Steve sat back with Bucky there instead of intently listening like usual, why is he laughing at nothing is he okay?"  
Steve shifted awkwardly in his seat but James/Bucky kept going, "at least he has a lovely laugh wow he's impossibly cute this is too much fun"  
Steve looked over at Bucky then who wouldn't look back. "Not that it would be any less fun to take him apart piece by piece"  
Steve might have gasped a little then and apologized to the girl in front, Jane was it? When she turned around.   
Bucky showed no signs of stopping,  
"I bet his lips taste of coffee, wow I could really take this guy out to bowling how fun would that be to watch him try not to throw himself forward with the ball. But then take him home and how fun would that be to watch him try not to thrust himself downwards on my fingers".   
Steve was seriously worried at this point, for if anyone could actually hear, and for he knew if Bucky kept going his pants might not fit so well.   
"Oh my god" Steve accidentally let out and he quickly stood up and hurried out the room, sneaking past Tony. He could hear footsteps behind him but didn't want to hope Bucky was following him. 

Until he got into the bathroom that was, Steve leant against the wall breathing hard when Bucky came in a few seconds after, "you okay?" He asked and Steve laughed "fuck you" Bucky laughed and Steve sighed so hard "fucking touch me already" he said, "captains orders" Bucky grinned as he pushed his body into Steve's, kissing him, parting Steve's lips with his tongue and grinding his hips up against him making them both moan.    
Steve's hands were everywhere Bucky was unsure how he only had two he could feel Steve desperately trying to get all over Bucky's body. 

Bucky took control, sitting Steve up next to the sinks, his hands pushing Steve's shirt up and he tried to feel every part of his body. "Tell me you want this" Bucky whispered and was answered with a rushed "cmon" and hands at Bucky's belt. 

Steve's body was lifted up as Bucky managed to yank his pants down, quickly wrapping his hand around Steves aching cock. The sound Steve made in response was so fucking perfect Bucky wasted no time in getting one hand underneath Steve and pushing one finger inside him. Leaving Steve gasping and begging for more, his breathe fogging up the mirror he was leant against, Bucky pushed in a second and started moving them around inside Steve, scissoring him open till Steve was again begging for more. Bucky kissed Steve more and more as he ignored his pleas working at his own pace. 

"God who are you, always look so innocent sat listening to Tony stark"  
"Don't talk about Tony, fuck" Steve shut him up and Bucky laughed, lifting Steve up and Steve gasped as Buckys fingers were replaced by his dick slowly pushing in filling him up.  
Bucky waited to make sure Steve was okay and Steve started trying to thrust to meet Bucky,  "Bucky please" he whined and Bucky kissed him again and again as he started properly fucking into him.  
Neither of them lasted as long as they hoped, Steve coming over his chest and Bucky filling the condom with a load moan of Steves name. 

"Wow" Steve laughed, "I should be late more often" he said "do you always do that?" He added "make snarky remarks to yourself in meetings?" "Yeah haha I do, although it's usually mixed with find staring at the guy who always appears so fucking interested in the most gorgeous way" "who?" Steve asked and Bucky rolled his eyes, "oh...me?" He realised and Bucky kissed him again, "I don't think I'l ever get enough of doing this" he said and Steve pulled away "you mean, you want to keep doing this?" "Yeah punk, although an actual date wouldn't hurt, get you dressed up, dolled up all pretty", "you jerk" Steve laughed and pulled Bucky closer. 

 

"What do you think Steve?" Tony said, "where's Steve?" He asked when he looked up and everyone turned to where he was sat, only to see two empty seats beside each other.   
Everybody looked between each other awkwardly, nobody wanting to say it out loud. 

Natasha was the one to look up after a minute of silence, "I ship it" she said and Tony glared at her. 

 

Bucky and Steve were hoping they could just join in with everyone leaving the meeting without anyone noticing but they definitely didn't think that through.   
"You looked fucked up" Clint said slapping Steve on the back, "w-what?" Steve answered and clint laughed "literally mate, Tony pointed out in front of everyone you were gone" "fuck" Steve groaned and was pulled away from Clint by Bucky. 

"Hey baby" he said as if it just came naturally to say that and Steve blushed trying to ignore Clint and Natasha mocking him two metres to his left. 

 

Steve felt terrible for not noticing Bucky before and said as much, to whic Bucky assured him he was worth the wait. 

And whilst Bucky commenting on everything everyone said in meetings was just about the best thing Steve had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, it was nothing compared to the actual pleasure he got from Bucky that evening, and the words Bucky called out as he fucked Steve made Steve want to make them Into a fucking mix tape to listen to over and over. Although luckily he didn't have to as he had the real thing for as long as Steve would have him. 

 

(Which was practically his whole life, he was sure of that much)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and had to write it, I hope I did okay :) This was my first time writing smut though.


End file.
